Challenge of the Guardians
by ObsessiveFanfictions
Summary: When the Doctor and Clara travel to an Earth ridden with darkness, they find out terrible news. Crota is stirring, and an old enemy has travelled through the time vortex, and has declared war on the Guardians, and the Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor called Clara from her bedroom, simply shouting, "HURRY UP!"

Clara stumbled out of the door.

'You really don't need three mirrors you know!' Growled the Doctor grumpily.

'You sound like my parents!' Whined Clara.

'I am NOT your Mam, nor your Dad!' replied the Doctor with his Scottish accent, somehow giving his voice an extra flame.

Clara pushed both hands to her face and hastily strode into the opened doors of the TARDIS.

'OK, so where are we going this time?' said Clara, looking tired.

'Earth!' said the Doctor.

'Earth?' asked Clara, looking perplexed.

'Yeah.' said the Doctor.

'Errr... when?' enquired Clara.

'Right after the Golden Age, watch your surroundings.' warned the Doctor.

'Why?' asked Clara.

'Fallen, Hive, Cabal, Vex.' said the Doctor.

'What do you mean.' Clara asked another question.

'You'll see, but I'm parking the TARDIS in the only safe place in the Solar System, _for now.' _said the Doctor

'The only safe place!?' shouted Clara, her eyes swelling to two times their original size.

'_For now._' repeated the Doctor.

'Oh god.' sighed Clara.

'Touchdown!' exclaimed the Doctor.

He sprinted over to the doors and slammend the doors open.

'The Last City!' The Doctor said.

'Doctor? Why is it the only safe place on Earth?' asked Clara.

'I'll tell you later, but now, I'll tell you we are standing in the Tower.' answered the Doctor.

'The Tower?' asked Clara again.

'Yes, this is the last city on Earth and this the Tower, where the Guardians live, keep up!' ranted the Doctor.

He dragged Clara by the arm through the clusters of Guardians staring at them perplexedly.

'What the- what is- Doctor what- ooh that looks-' babbled Clara as she glanced at the different stall-like dwellings that surrounded the area.

The Doctor pulled her down the stairs into the main hall.

'Now, I'd like you to meet, the Guardian Vanguards!' He announced.

The hall showed a table with three humanoids standing at it. The head of the table, a blue human-ish creature, stood up.

'Who are you?' he commanded.

Just as the Doctor opened his mouth, the blue man spoke again.

'Let me guess! Doctor?' He added.

'Bingo! I'm back to check up on how things are going.' The Doctor replied.

'Very well, compared to last time we met.' The blue man said.

'Well, nothing could be worse, could it?' The Doctor chuckled, a very rare sight for this incarnation.

'Very true, I assume you have already met Cayde-6?' asked the blue man, gesturing to a robotic humanoid on the left of the table.

'Yes.' The Doctor replied simply.

The Doctor glanced at Clara, then did a double-take.

'This is Clara, my- er-' The Doctor started to inform the blue man, he then whispered in Clara's ear.

'What's the politest way of saying _nag_?'

Clara scoffed.

'Acquaintance.' she blurted out.

'Anyway,' the Doctor began. 'Clara, this is Commander Zavela, Vanguard of the Titans, behind me is Cayde-6, Vanguard of the Hunters, and, who are you, Vanguard of the Warlocks I presume?' He finished, turning to the humanoid on the right, the only actual human out of the three.

'Ikorra Rey, Doctor.' The human said.

'Right, so. Clara doesn't know the details.' The Doctor said.

'Lord Shaxx has the exact story you will want to know.' Ikorra Rey informed.

The Doctor and Clara headed over to one of the stalls, standing next it a humanoid with what may have been a helmet, with a horn attached to one side. The helmet was divided into white and orange halves.

'Hello, Shaxx, I haven't seen you in years!' the Doctor exclaimed to this weird specimen.

'Likewise, Doctor.' replied it calmly.

'Now, Clara here, would like to know why this is the last city of Earth, and, how did you know I was the Doctor?' The Doctor buzzed.

'You were conversing very loudly.' replied Lord Shaxx.

'Anyway, Clara would really like to know, so, fire away!' The Doctor shouted.

Lord Shaxx explained everything to Clara in fine detail. The Traveler, the Darkness, the Golden Age, the colonies on Mars and Venus. Everything.

As they both trotted out onto the Dock on the Tower, Clara wanted some more info.

'What are those blue things, and the machines?' She asked.

'The "Blue things" are called Awoken. They are breeds of Human that lived and adapted for the Martian and Venusian environments. And the machines are named Exos, built by humanity during the Golden Age, but what intrigues me, is, if humanity were capable of these things, why did they build a race of machines to protect them?' The Doctor answered and asked.

'Why are you so happy? This isn't you.' said Clara.

'Everyone's allowed a smile you know, Clara.' the Doctor replied.

'Um, excuse me, are you the Doctor?' came a confident voice from behind.

The two of them turned to see an Awoken, standing there with an enquiring look on his face.

'Yes, Guardian?' The Doctor replied.

'Eris Morn would like to see you.' The Guardian said.

The Doctor's happy expression turned upside, as his head swung itself round to look at a mysterious figure in the distance, holding a green sphere.

The Doctor stomped over to the silhouette.

'I always keep thinking you are a Carrionite from distance. What do you want? And by the way, I do not care about the Hive.' He said sharply to strange silhouette.

'Doc-tor, I am, dying. Crota, iiiisss, awakening,' It replied in a mysterious rasp. 'Yet, the Hiiive are scared-d-d-d, I, can see, metal, metal... I see... Metal men...'


	2. Chapter 2

Sepiks Prime was sharing his secrets with his average Fallen comrades, giving them his life support. He was treated as a god. A machine that could know hatred. The Fallen Servitor. Many Vandals and Dregs were kneeling and praying to him, it was the utmost delicacy for him.

But that had to stop. A team of three Guardians pursued him into the depths of the Cosmodrome. They burst open the doors that were the entrance. Immediately the foot-soldiers stood up and started firing. The three Guardians had split up, each taking cover behind a box or a wall. Of course, Sepiks Prime could kill them easily, but he wanted to see how easy his protectors found it.

One Guardian was thrown to the floor by a Vandal. He never got back up.

Another tried to run over and revive him, he was in the open. Sepiks Prime killed him easily. The last that was left had learnt a lesson: Don't revive, wait for reinforcements. Another Guardian appeared, and five seconds later another one did. Sepias was gleeful. This was too easy, they both didn't last ten seconds. The other one got up on a scaffold. Holding in his hands a bomb.

'I will do it!' he screamed desperately.

He was hyperventilating. Until an energy sword was protruded through his chest from behind. The breathing stopped. And the killer kicked the dependant body onto floor. Sepiks was impressed. Stealth Vandals, best idea ever!

As another failed assassination passed, the House of Devils celebrated. Through the night, until a faint banging was heard.

It sounded like a clamp smashing the ground, then a hiss of what sounded like gas escaping. But this sequence was frequent, and many numbers.

It was gradually getting louder.

*_Smash, hiss_*

_Smash, hiss_

*Smash, hiss*

Smash, hiss.

SMASH, hiss

SMASH, HISS

Then it stopped, and for moments the House of Devils were silent.

The doors were knocked of their hinges, and a legion of metal men stomped through.

'These inferior species are identified as Fallen. You will all be deleted.' said the one right at the front, with it's forehead jet black.

Suddenly the legion all based there arms, and on their wrists was a barrel, and out of that barrel came lasers.

The metal men formated across the back wall. Constantly firing in every direction, if a Vandal was hit he would die instantly. Yet it took five shot from a wire rifle to disable one of the metal men.

Sepiks played his part, taking out clusters of them with his cannon.

'Delete! Delete! Delete!' the metal men said continually.

Sepiks Prime had a hundred soldiers under his command in this room, another nine-hundred roaming Old Russia.

Here came the nine-hundred other soldiers now, through the bowels of the Cosmodrome, followed by Rikisis, Devil Archon.

The metal men were outnumbered 912/56.

They didn't stand a chance, right?

The reinforcements were instantly mowed down. These metal men could adapt to new situations. They'd already taken out the Hive residing in the Skywatch array systems, but the Hive will obviously come back, because they are the Hive.

For the reinforcement took a few down with them, but fifty six metal men could not take down nine-hundred Fallen plus Rikisis down instantly, so most survived. Rikisis was shooting his shrapnel launcher at them, it would always hit at least one. But the Fallen were still strong.

876 Fallen remaining.

834 Fallen remaining.

765 Fallen remaining.

701 Fallen remaining.

642 Fallen remaining.

600 Fallen remaining.

555 Fallen remaining.

505 Fallen remaining.

434 Fallen remaining.

357 Fallen remaining.

330 Fallen remaining.

204 Fallen remaining.

189 Fallen remaining.

145 Fallen remaining.

99 Fallen remaining.

58 Fallen remaining.

17 Fallen remaining.

2 Fallen remaining, with 23 metal men still, their numbers had only halved.

Sepiks and Rikisis were left.

'All Fallen shall be deleted.' said the Cyberleader, who survived.

Sepiks Prime screamed with rage, and shot his cannon at the Cyberleader, who didn't survive.

One metal man pressed his fist to his chest.

'I shall become the new Cyberleader, downloading file.' It said. 'All Cybermen,' it began. 'remove Sepiks Prime and all who get in the way.'

'We obey!' The "Cybermen" chorused. They all opened fire on Rikisis, who fell limply.

Sepiks screamed again. The House of Devils was obliterated. He powered his cannon, before twenty-two lasers hit him square in the eye, then another twenty-two, then another, then another, then another.

Sepiks groaned weakly with fury. Before he imploded.

'Where? Where are these metal men, tell me, where are the Cybermen?' The Doctor growled.

'The Cosmodrome, Skywatch, The Steppes, Forgotten Shore, Old Russia.' Said Eris.

'Kazakhstan? The House of Devils reside there, right?' The Doctor asked.

'Fallen is not my priority.' said Eris.

The Doctor walked away.

'Clara! We're leaving!' He said.

'Doctor, we can't just leave them-' Clara began.

'We're not! We're inspecting.' He replied.

'Where?' She asked.

'Kazakhstan!' The Doctor answered.

The TARDIS landed.

'So much, gone.' said Clara.

'This place used to be a Astronomy Complex.' said the Doctor. 'Then the Darkness came.'

'What are the Fallen?' Clara asked.

'A species devoted to taking over Earth, split into ranks this is Fallen territory.' The Doctor said.

'Why aren't we being shot at then?' wondered Clara, as they walked past the deserted planes

'Cause the Cybermen got here before we did. Although, Fallen are good at stealth, they may have fought them off.' The Doctor informed her.

'Is the Sonic picking up life signs?' Clara asked.

'Yes, but vague, hang on. There's something new, and it's right, behind us.

They both turned to see a swarm of creatures with three eyes, led by a Bulky creature with three eyes in golden armour, swinging a sword above is head.

'It's the Blades of Crota!' shouted the Doctor.

The sword came downwards...


End file.
